Hero's Camp
by TheFangirlExpress
Summary: Simple version of a summer camp for sidekicks run by the Justice league that I will do later. disclaimer: don't own characters there DC comic's, just the plot .
Hey guys I'm Back with a little something that I actual did as an English assignment that I somehow convinced my teacher that it was a good idea. Read then read my note at the bottom. **On with the Story!**

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day in July in the mountains. The Justice League was getting settled in their temporary home in the mountains while they were eating for their sidekicks to arrive. There was a barrier, thanks to Zatara, protecting the camp and keeping it hidden from villains. In this 'camp' were many training areas for special abilities like speed, magic, flight, psychic abilities, or just straight hand-to-hand combat for the superheroes without superpowers (I'm looking at you Bat-Family). Then there are the cabins separated by gender. Beside all the training areas are the simulators for 'real-life' scenarios and the eating area.

At last the 'campers' a.k.a the sidekicks have arrived and they are (Drum-roll please) Kid Flash, Robin, Batgirl, and me Artemis.

So it's finally the first day of camp and I'm really nervous because it's my first year as Green Arrow's sidekick, but I think I'll be okay even though I haven't met anybody. I found out that I would be rooming with Batman's techie sidekick, Batgirl. I hear she's pretty awesome and I'm the only girl, so that cool.

I went to the cabin to see if Batgirl got here already. My question was answered as soon as I entered because I saw one of the two beds covered in purple and bats. So I started putting together my stuff (all green of course) on the other bed which is all mine now. Then I saw a note on Batgirl saying that once I set up to meet her and the others at the cafeteria.

I was walking towards the cafeteria and saw my fellow sidekicks sitting inside and I joined them. The cafeteria was small and looked and smelled like a sweaty gym mixed with food. You probably wouldn't be able to tell it was a cafeteria except for the couple of tables in the middle (apparently the Justice League was on a budget).

When I walked up to the table I was introduced to three other people my age.

"Hey, you must be Artemis, I'm Robin." A kid with red, yellow, black, and a big 'R' on his chest said.

"And I'm Batgirl, but you can call me B.G., and I'm your new roommate…"

"Hey don't forget me!" Interrupted a kid in bright red and yellow.

"I didn't K.F., The annoying redhead is Kid Flash, but everyone calls him K.F." said B.G. with a signature bat-smirk.

"Hi." I said kind of shyly as I grabbed my food and started eating.

"You know there is a training exercise after lunch right?" Robin said to the group.

"Yeah, for this they are putting some sort of collar on me, so I can't use my super speed." K.F complained rather loudly and dramatic.

"No gadgets ether." Said Robin with a cackle as he saw B.G's face visibly drop from her smirk.

"Oh no, I'm going to fail I'm not that good with fighting and…" I said going on a rant.

"Chill, Artemis you'll be fine, it's a group exercise, so no one's going alone." B.G said with a confident smile.

"B.G is right, we have your back." Robin said.

Before I knew it lunch was over and it was time for the training exercise.

"Let's do this thing!"Shouted K.F and took off running towards the training simulators.

We all started to run after him laughing. I smiled. I guess this won't be so bad and I guess this 'camp' won't be either. And I couldn't help thinking on the way there, which needs to go solo in the hero business? I got people who will have my back, my fellow sidekicks, and my friends.

* * *

OK, I'm back but I won't finish my other story till the summer because of one word, SCHOOL, but i am going to make a mortified version of this and post as soon as I can, so don't kill me yet. Can you all give me some ideas tho on how to spice things up a little for this little one-shot, so that I can make it a full blown story and make it better, and if you could review that would also be great thank you guys and followers and guest and whoever you are, I thank in advance. Love you all!

TFE


End file.
